A New Family
by Starlit487
Summary: When a new curse is set by a mysterious new villian, all but Belle, Hook, and Henry lose their memories. Now the three must learn to pretend to be a family and try to find the person responsible for all this if they want to save everyone they know and love.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

**Enchanted Forest (Mid-day)**

Through the enchanted forest a dark horse carrying an unknown cloaked women was racing through the forest, followed by a large white horse carrying a man with short brown hair, who appeared to be in his mid-twenties.

"It's over Gothel, surrender yourself now" the man said as he continued to pursue.

Gothel just laughed and said "In your dreams Ryder, soon everyone in all the kingdoms will be bowing down to me. Not you or your precious Rapunzel can stop me."

Suddenly Gothel disappeared into a puff of purple smoke.

"Whoa Maximus, down boy" Flynn said stopping the horse. He quickly got off the horse looking around in confusion on where Gothel could have gone.

**Storybrooke: (Night)**

Belle wrapped her arms around herself as she closed up the library for the night. She wasn't sure why it got windy all of a sudden, but she all she knew was that she better head for Rumple's shop before it started to storm.

"It's a bit late for a women to be out this late, especially with a storm brewing" a voice that Belle dreaded hearing said.

Belle turned around and saw Hook and Henry approaching her.

"I could say the same thing for you two" Belle said.

"I took Henry here on a pirate lesson on the Jolly Rogers, but had to cut it short due to the change in weather" Hook said as he watched as the wind continued to pick up.

"Yea one minute everything was nice and calm, and then the wind picked up causing the ocean to move faster and faster" Henry said.

"Something isn't right, I have a bad feeling about this" Belle said.

"Me too, well off to the crocodile's and see what's got him angry this time" Hook said.

Belle glared at him, but hook just shrugged and said "What it seems like when anything goes wrong in this town, everything seems to point back to him and Regina."

"Guys look" Henry said shocked looking the other way. Belle and Hook turned around and were surprised to see a cloud of purple mist starting to cover the entire.

"What the bloody hell is that" Hook asked shocked.

"Something dangerous" Belle stated as she watched the purple mist continue to engulf the entire town and soon it came upon them before they could react.

**Top of Clock tower**

Gothel just stood upon the tower smiling as her magic took hold of the entire town.

**Looks like there's a new queen in town Regina **She thought as she smirked as she let her magic sweep her up in it as well.

**Author's Note**

Well there's the prologue to my new story and I hope everyone liked it. Also I'm thinking of holding a competition, and whoever wins I will incorporate a character made up just for them for my story. So let me know if you guys are interested. So please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Belle's POV**

Belle wasn't sure when or how she ended up back in her bed, but she felt completely comfortable being in the arms of her beloved rumple. When Belle opened her eyes, she was confused to see no furniture whatsoever. Usually next to her side of the bed there was a large dresser, as her vanity mirror. However there was absolutely nothing and not only that the dark wall paper was replaced by pure white. Belle tried to wiggle her way out of Rumple's grasp, but was surprised by how strong of a grip he had on her, usually she can slide her small frame easily out of his arms.

"Rumple wake u-" Belle started to say as she turned around, but soon her eyes widened in shock when she was that it was not Rumple holding her close, but instead it was Hook.

**Hook's POV**

Hook wasn't aware when he fell asleep, but it was probably one of the only times where he slept without interruption. However as his regain consciousness he did not want to wake up feeling content enough to spend forever holding Emma in his arms. He soon forced himself to open his eyes once he heard the voice coming next to him. His expression soon matched Belle's and suddenly both of them started screaming while jumping out of the bed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my bed?" Hook asked

"I could be asking you the same thing" Belle said trying to calm her nerves.

Suddenly Hook and Belle realized what they were wearing. Belle was wearing a white sleeveless nightgown, while Hook was only wearing his pants.

"We didn't did we" Belle asked looking like she was about to go into a panic attack.

"I hope for my sake we didn't, or else I'll have no choice, but to cross the town border just to save myself from your husband" Hook said pacing around the room trying to figure out what happened last night.

"Guys" Henry said as he bolted into the room.

"Henry?" Belle said in confusion.

"How did you get here?" Hook asked.

"I don't know, I woke up in a completely different bedroom, and I don't know how I got here" Henry said.

"He's right, I don't know what's going, but wherever we are isn't any of our homes" Belle said taking a second look around the bedroom.

"Do you suppose we're still in Storybrooke?" Hook asked.

"We are, I looked outside my window and it's still the same old town" Henry said.

"I can't remember what happened, I mean the last thing I remember was closing up the library and that's it" Belle said.

"Yea, and Henry and I were coming back from our pirate lesson" Hook said.

"You don't suppose my mom or Mr. Gold has something to do with this" Henry asked wondering.

"No, believe me crocodile would never ever let me be in the same room alone with Belle" Hook said.

"It has to be the work of someone else" Belle said trying to think of who else besides Rumple and Regina has magical abilities.

"This town can't go one week without someone threatening it can it" Hook sarcastically asked.

"Well we should be probably go and see what's happened to the town and find Rumple or Regina" Belle suggested.

The three of them just gave one another a worried look not knowing what to really expect.

After getting dressed, the three of them heading outside and were shocked at the house they just left. It was a simple small yellow 2 story house with a white picket fence around the house.

"That wasn't there before was it" Belle asked Henry, since he knows the town much better then here.

"No it wasn't" Henry said just as confused.

"Well no time for diddly daddy then, let's go and find out what's going on" Hook said.

As the three walked around the town they were shocked by how normal everything seemed to be, there wasn't a whole lot of people out, but those who were out stared at the three them with a suspicious eyes.

"Why are they looking us like that" Hook asked Belle quietly.

Belle shrugged and said "Maybe it's because there not use to seeing the three of us alone and together."

"Look its mom" Henry said stopping and pointing across the street where Emma was walking out of a story.

"Swan" Hook said in a breathe of relief and started running across the street to catch up to her with Belle and Henry following right behind him.

"SWAN" Hook yelled out to get her attention.

Emma turned around and saw in confusion as hook and the rest appeared right in front of her.

"Oh thank god you're alright" Hook said as he engulfed her in a hug, however much to his surprise Emma pushed him back.

"Wow Swan, new look there" Hook said shocked taking a better look at Emma. She was wearing a short pink tang top with short pink bunny shorts.

"I'm sorry I think you got me mistaken for someone else" Emma said appearing shocked that these strangers seem to know her.

Hook looked at her with both confusion and sadness, while Belle and Henry gave each other a confused look.

Henry walked up to Emma and asked "Mom it's me Henry, don't you remember."

Suddenly Emma busted out laughing and said "That's a nice on kid, you realize my parents would be furious if I got pregnant right now."

"You really don't remember us at all do you" Belle asked.

"I've lived in this town all my life, and you three are the only new people I've ever met" Emma said. Emma then turns to Hook and says "And by the way it's not Swan, its Emma Nolan to you and don't you think you're a little old to be playing pirate."

_**It's just like Regina's curse, people's memories must have been wiped away and replaced with new ones**_ Belle thought remembering everything Rumple told her what happened while she was locked away.

Hook impulsively goes in and kisses her on the lips, believing that True love's kiss will make her remember him. When he broke the kiss, Emma immediately slapped him across the face.

"Still have that great aim" Hook said as he rubbed his cheek.

"EMMA" a voice called out. Everyone turned around and saw a very adult August running towards them. August went immediately went to Emma's side.

"Sweetheart are these people bothering you" August said glaring at Hook.

"No let's just go" Emma said turning her back from them and taking August's hand in hers and walked away.

Belle, Henry, and Hook just stood there shocked.

"She doesn't remember me" Hook said feeling heartbroken.

"It's like the curse Regina did the first time" Belle stated.

"Well I guess we know who to blame for this one then" Hook said trying to contain his temper.

Henry just shakes his head and says "No this can't be my mom's doing."

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but your mom doesn't exactly have the best track record of good deeds" Hook said.

Henry sighs and says "Even if she did do this, then why do you two still have your memories and why was I with you guys when we woke up this morning."

"He has a point there" Belle said.

"Then who on earth knows another curse to erase memories" Hook asked annoyed.

"I don't know, but our best bet is on finding Regina, bets are that her and Rumple might still have their memories intact" Belle said.

As they continued through town, they noticed even stranger things going on in town then they did before. Ruby, like Emma, no longer wears her dark clothing, but instead wears girly dresses and was now apparently dating Archie. Granny instead of being kind and lovable sat all day in front of her home with a gun in hand.

"And here I thought the town couldn't get any crazier" Hook said a little spooked by all the changes that came with this new curse.

Soon the three of them came upon Regina's house, and just as about Henry was about to walk in, Belle stopped him.

"You can't just walk in Henry, there is the possibility Regina lost her memories" Belle explained.

"Right" Henry said pretty annoyed that both of his moms don't remember him.

Belle took a deep breath and quietly knocked on the door.

After a few minutes nobody answered, but suddenly the door opened and revealed a smiling.

"Hello, are you three new in town, haven't your faces here before" she asked happily.

"Uh yea we just moved here" Belle said a little worried about Regina's sudden perkiness.

Regina quickly shakes each one of their hands and says "It's so nice to meet you guys, welcome to town."

Regina screamed in happiness when she saw Henry and said "Oh my goodness look how cute your son is, what's your name."

"Henry" he replied with a not so sure tone.

"I'm Regina, by the way, and what your names are" she said.

"I'm Belle and this is Hook" Belle answered since Hook was too stunned by Regina's new found perkiness to say anything.

"What lovely names, oh how rude of me. Come on in and I'll fix us something to eat" Regina said leading them in.

"Ok now I'm officially creeped out" Hook said whispering in to Belle and Henry.

"That makes 2 of us" Henry said.

The three of them followed Regina into the kitchen as she continued to talk and talk about unimportant stuff.

"So Miss Mills, ho-"Belle started to ask before Regina interrupted her.

"Please Miss Mills is my maiden name" she asked.

"You're married?" Henry asked in complete and utter shock.

Regina eagerly nodded and said "Yes to such an amazing man, he should be home any minute."

As on cue the door reopened, and this time they got the shock of their lives.

Regina immediately ran to her husband and said "Rumple my darling your home, I've missed you so much."

"As have I dearie" he replied before putting his lips to hers.

Belle, Henry, and Hook stood there looking stunned, and Hook even looked a little green.

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 1 and I hoped everyone liked it. By the way Regina's personality will be toned down just a little bite, I made her annoying because to her it was her first time meeting new people. By the way if anyone is interested in the competition, all you have to do is make me a decent picture profile for my story. The winning one will be used as the cover as well as a character adapted into my story. My only rule is that they must include Belle, Henry, and Hook as the main ones, if you want to include others that is fine too, but those 3 must stand out. So any other questions please PM me. So please continue to read and review.


	3. Competition INFO: Not a chapter!

**Competition**

For those interested in doing the competition here are some rules:

Belle, Henry, and Hook must be present in the picture.

Adding other characters is allowed, but the main three must stand out as they are the protagonists of the story.

You can add the title of the story if you so wish, but no words are required.

I will give everyone who wants to do the competition of a one week to complete it, which means your pictures are due next Tuesday at 8:00 pm, if you think you guys need more time then let me know and I'll extend the date.

**For the winner:**

Their picture will be used as the story's cover page

I will also make up an entirely new character that will start as a Major recurring character in my story.

**Deadline: **Tuesday, November 4, 2014 at 8:00pm

Any questions you're more than welcome to PM me and I'll be glad to help. Remember to have fun with your work and I promise that everyone will be acknowledge for their efforts


	4. Chapter 2: Mr and Mrs Gold

**Chapter 2**

Hook and Henry just looked on in disgust as Regina and Rumpelstiltskin kissed, while Belle looked on completely heartbroken just as Hook had been earlier when they saw Emma.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Hook said trying to hold back his disgust.

After breaking the kiss Regina looked at her husband and said "Dear you must meet the new family in town."

Regina and Rumple turns towards the group and Regina points each one out for him "That's Belle, Hook and their lovely son Henry." Regina looks at the others and then back to her husband and says "This is my husband Rumpelstiltskin Gold."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" Rumple said with a smile.

"You too" Hook manage to get out.

Mr. Gold just looks at Hook with a strange stare and asks "if you don't mind me asking, but what is with the pirate outfit.'

"Um, I uh" Hook could not for the life of him come up with an explanation, because not once did he ever had to explain what he was, but now here he was being forced to tell a fairytale creature who probably doesn't even remember anything about magic, about who he was.

"Now Rumple you shouldn't be criticizing, lots of people are into cosplaying in public now a days, there's nothing wrong with it" Regina said smiling as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

Regina gasped in shock and said "Where are my manners, please you three must stay for lunch, it's not everyday we meet new people."

"That's alright we wouldn't want to intrude" Belle said not wanting to stay in this house much longer.

"No, I absolutely insist that you three must stay for lunch, after all it must horrible to be new and town and not know anyone, come with me into the living room while I start Lunch.

Belle, Hook, and Henry gave each other a worried look, but none the less followed Regina into the living room.

To say this was an awkward moment for them was a complete understatement. To Henry this made his family tree the more tangled up because now his mom and his grandfather were married, granted though Regina is not his actually mother, but still the scenario creped Henry out more so than anything else. Belle couldn't believe whoever casted this curse, married off her true love to her former captor. While Belle knew this was some twisted curse, she still felt heartbroken over it because now her beloved Rumple was in love with someone else.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any creepier, just the thought of those two together makes my skin crawl" Hook said after Regina and Rumple left for the kitchen and demonstrated by pretending his skin really was crawling.

"You think you're creeped out, what about me, my mom and grandpa are married and basically sharing the same bed" Henry said looking like a mixture of disgust and somewhat amused.

Belle just sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair, disgusted with now having a visual image of Regina and Rumple in bed. Both Henry and Hook seemed to notice her distress

"Don't worry Belle, as soon as we find out who the heck cursed the entire town, we're going to make them undo" Hook said with much determination while thinking of Emma.

"How, we don't have a single clue as to who cast the curse and how to find them" Henry said.

Suddenly an idea came to Belle "Remember when Regina cast the curse and she was the mayor for the 28 years, and then after Snow cast the second she essentially became the new mayor."

"Of course whoever cast the curse has to be acting as some sort of new mayor of the town" Henry said realizing where Belle was getting at.

"Then what the hell are we still doing here, let's go and find them and make them undo this curse" Hook said getting ready to stand.

Belle stopped Hook and looked at him and said "Wait let's see if we can pry information out of Regina and Rumple on her whereabouts, after all whoever casted this new curse may have altered some things.

Hook grunted, but complied and sat back down as Regina and Rumple came back in with some food.

"So what made you guys move to Storybrooke" Regina as she passed the food around.

"You know there seemed magical about this quaint little town that just interested us" Belle replied with a small chuckle.

"It is, trust me when I say you're going to love this town, we have so many events going on around this time of year" Regina said.

"So are you like the mayor or something in town" Hook asked casually. However this question caused Regina to burst out laughing with rumple chuckling.

"Oh that's a good one, me mayor. I don't have it in me to run an entire town" she said as she caught her breathe.

"Then who's the mayor of the city" Belle asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Mayor Gothel" Regina replied.

"I see so what's she like" Hook asks.

"See that's the mystery Dearie, no one really knows. We only ever see her once a month for a town meeting and that's it. No one even knows where she lives" Rumple explained as he took a drink of his wine.

"Don't you think that's odd for a mayor to be rarely seen in their own town" Hook asked hoping to pry more information.

"Well she is an important official, she must be careful when out in public, you never know who's crazy enough to do something stupid" Regina said.

After a few moments of silence Belle rose up from her chair and said "Well thank you so much for inviting us in, but we should get going right guys." Belle looked at both Henry and Hook with a stare telling them to follow what she is saying.

"Yes, the pleasure's been all ours" Hook said getting up as he same time as Henry.

"Oh are you sure you must leave already, we just gotten to know each other" Regina said with a little pout.

"More than you think" Hook mumbled under his breath as he turned away.

"Now dear you have to remember, they are still new to town. They probably want check out the town some more" Rumple said smirking at this wife

"Your absolutely right dear, how rude of me" Regina said giving her husband a kiss on the lips.

This was enough to get Belle, Henry, and Hook out of the house as soon as quickly as possible.

"Ok I don't know about anyone else, but that was probably one of the most disturbing moments in my life, and I've been around for over 200 years" Hook said the moment they slammed Regina's door.

"I don't think I'll ever get the image of that out of my head" Henry said referring to that fact that his mom and grandpa were being all affectionate with each other.

"Well at least we got some information on the new mayor" Belle said wishing to move on to a different topic.

"Yea, some lady named Gothel if I'm correct" Hook said remembering the conversation.

"Rapunzel" Henry said in realization.

Belle and Hook just stared at him in confusion.

Henry just rolled his eyes and said "Rapunzel is a story about a young lady with very long golden hair, she was shut in a tower with no stairs or windows as a young child by an elderly Dame Gothel."

"Ok then, so what we're up against an old hag" Hook said not seeing this as too much of a problem.

"Don't forget Hook, she casted an entirely new curse over Storybrooke. So she must have gained some very powerful magic that can subdue both Rumple and Regina" Belle said.

"Not powerful enough if it didn't affect us in anyway" Hook said looking very determined.

"Yes I've been wondering about that myself" Belle said trying to come up with some explanation.

"So what's the plan" Henry asked.

"First things first we have to find out where this Gothel person lives" Hook said.

"And how do you propose we do that" Belle asked doubtfully.

"Well if what Henry said is true, then she obviously she likes places that are high up and the only place I can imagine is the clock tower."

"And if we find her, what do you suppose we do. There's only three of us and none of us are exactly equipped with fighting magic" Belle asked trying to get Hook to realize that as of right now they don't stand a chance against someone with magic, especially since Gothel has all of the town under her control.

"You two don't need to come, I can handle this alone. No one and I mean no one is going to get away with this" Hook said still seething about Emma and August being a couple and having to see them being all lovey dovey with each other.

And with that Hook started to walk away leaving a very irritated Belle and Henry.

(A five story white house located just across the Storybrooke line)

In a room with brightly colored wallpapers, filled with many antiques, a women who appeared to be in her early thirties laid on the couch with her legs crossed while humming a tune. She had long curly black hair with a tint of gray in it.

"KRONK" Gothel yelled in annoyance.

Soon a large well-built man in his mid-twenties with dark hair that came to his shoulders, came running in and nearly tripping in the process.

"Yes Mother Gothel" he said attempting an authorities tone after regaining his composure.

"It's 2 in the afternoon, which means it's time for my mid-day snack" Gothel said laying back opening her mouth.

Kronk squealed and said "My favorite time of the day, especially since I added a little extra stuff into my spinach puffs."

"Well come on hurry up and feed me I don't have all day" Gothel said waving her hand.

Kronk quickly grabbed his tray of spinach puffs and started to feed Gothel.

"I'm telling you Kronk this is the life" Gothel said as she chewed on a spinach puff.

"It sure is, I mean being able to cook and clean all day it's a dream come true" Kronk said sighing in complete bliss.

"Not yours mine" Gothel said rolling her eyes.

Suddenly Gothel's phone started to ring, causing her to sit up on the couch in anger.

"Who dares calls me, these idiots know not to call me during my pamper time, KRONK" Gothel seized in anger.

"On it" Kronk said as he started to run out, however in his hurry he hit himself off the closed door.

"Oops should've opened its first" he said laughing a little nervous. He then slowly opened the door and ran out of it.

"Why do I always get stuck with the idiots" Gothel complained.

Soon Kronk reentered with the phone and said "It's for you."

Gothel got up in anger and took the phone "WHAT."

"Regina you better have a good explanation for calling me during my pampering time" Gothel seethed.

Gothel's anger soon turned into surprised as Regina started to talk over the phone.

"No just leave well enough alone Regina, they're nothing minor inconvenience" Gothel said before she hung up the phone.

"Well Kronk looks like things are going to get a bite more interesting" Gothel said with a small smirk.

"Why, are you going to build me my new restaurant that I've always wanted" Kronk asked in excitement.

"No" Gothel said causing Kronk to groan.

"It seems a few people manage to escape from my little curse, and around about on trying to find me."

"So uh what are you going to do" Kronk asked.

Gothel shrugged and said "Well if they want to meet me then they shall, but as of now they are of no problem to me, since the only thing that can stop me does not exist in this realm."

Gothel let out a small laugh as she threw herself back on the couch.

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter as you can guess the gang will meet Gothel and certain answers will be answered. By the way, what kind of situations would you like to see Belle, Hook, and Henry get into as they try to adjust on pretending to be a family, give me some suggestions and I might just use them for the story. So please continue to read and review.

Just a friendly reminder that tomorrow is the deadline for the cover competition, at 8pm eastern time. You can send me your pictures through PM on fanfiction or send it to my email, which is yhelka_raven , and if you have them done now and wish to send them early you can, but the winner will not be decided until either Wednesday or Thursday.


	5. Chapter 3: I'm What!

**Chapter 3**

**Storybrooke line (Dusk)**

As the sun was setting, a strange blue portal started to open up around the town line. Suddenly a person covered in a blue cloak walked out of the portal.

The hooded figure saw the sign that says welcome to Storybrooke and said "Storybrooke?" Then the figure started to walk straight into town.

**Clock Tower**

Hook stared up at the clock tower in seething anger, ready to go in and give this Mother Gothel a piece of his mind for not only erasing the memory of his one true love, but also making her believe she was in love with that wooden boy turned man. Just what until he got his hands on her.

"Hook wait up" a voice called out to him. When he turned around he saw Belle and Henry running towards him.

"If you two have come to try and talk me out of it forget, I'm not leaving til I get some damn answers here" Hook said.

"No we're going in with you, it's too dangerous to go in by yourself, and she might have the whole town under her influence and who knows what else waiting in there" Belle said.

"Yea, we got to stick together because the three of us are the only ones that can save everyone" Henry said determined to go along.

Hook quickly looked back at the clock tower and at Belle and Henry, realizing that he doesn't really have much of a choice in the matter.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you any of you get hurt" Hook said before turning away from them and making his way into the library. Belle and Henry gave each other a look before following,

Once entering the library, they found the inside to be completely covered with dust and books all over the floors, the exact opposite of what it was just the previous night. Suddenly a small gust of wind appeared inside knocking across various papers all over, and opening the door at the very end of room.

"At least she isn't trying to be discreet about it" Hook said.

"Don't get too overconfident, we have no idea what we're up against" Belle warned both Hook and Henry as they started to head up the stairs towards the attic.

When they finally reached the attic, which was just a small room filled with dusty boxes, they noticed that there was no one inside.

"What the bloody hell, there's no one here" Hook complained as he continued further into the room.

"Sometimes the things you seek are not always right in front of you" a mysterious voice said, causing Hook, Belle, and Henry to turn around to see a beautiful women who appeared to be in her early 30's, with long black curly hair that falls past her shoulders, her skin almost as pale as Snow white, except for a hint of blush. She was also wearing a bright crimson red dress, which was defiantly from the enchanted forest.

"So you must be Mother Gothel, or whatever you want to call yourself "Hook stated.

Gothel just rolled her eyes and started to wave her hands dramatically while saying "What makes you think that, is it because of my gorgeous outfit or my equally gorgeous looks."

"Why don't we just skip the chit chatter, and get to the part where I kick your ass" Hook said as he made a lung towards Mother Gothel.

"NO" both Belle and Henry screamed out at the same time as Hook made his lunged.

All of a sudden Hook was flung back and ended up crashing into some boxes.

"So you are the one responsible for cursing everyone" Belle stated after witnessing her magic.

"Guilty as charged" Mother Gothel said raising her hand with a smirk, but then suddenly turned all serious.

"But I must say I am surprised, that you three seemed to have avoided my little curse, so tell me how did you do it, I made sure that this curse was absolutely full proof to ensure that no one could escape it or its effects" Mother Gothel asked.

This time it was Henry to speak up "Trust us, we are just as confused as you are, but what I want to know is how on earth did you get a hold of the dark curse, only my mom and grandpa have access to it."

Belle thought that Henry brought up a very good point, only 2 people have ever gotten a hold of the dark curse, which was the creator and the castor. So not only did she get a hold of it, but seems like she modified it as well.

"We really shouldn't get into too much detail, after all what's the fun if the surprised is ruin." Gothel said.

"So what exactly do you want, obviously it can't be just the fact that you run a town full of mindless zombies who cater to your every whim, what's your angle" Hook said, who was by now standing back up readjusting his hook.

"There's absolutely no angle what so ever, like you said I just want everyone in this town to cater to my every desire and respect me as their leader" Gothel explained.

"I don't believe you, almost every villain I've encountered here, usually ends being related to someone in this town who feels like they've been wronged in some way." Hook said.

Henry tried as hard as he could not to a laugh or smile, because he knew how right Hook's statement was.

"The fact that the three of you are still alive, should be proof enough that I have no other malicious intent than what I've stated, and I'm willing to let you 3 live and stay in Storybrooke as long as you don't get in my way, not that you really can, but still consider this your one and only warning" Gothel said venomly before disappearing in a cloud of purple mist.

"Well that didn't get us anywhere, there has to be a way to break the curse" Hook said, obviously upset that there seems no way to stop Gothel, since Belle, Henry, and himself can't perform magic, all they have is a basic understanding of magic.

"I can only think of one way to be able to break the curse" Belle started to say, but looked hesitant to finish it, but Henry automatically knew what she was thinking.

"True love's kiss" Henry finished for her, causing Hook to look confused.

"I tried that with Swan earlier and nothing worked" Hook said starting to worry that maybe he wasn't Emma's True Love.

"Don't forget David and Mary Margaret kissed plenty of times before the first curse was broken by my mom, so I don't think it necessarily has to be True Love in that sense" Henry stated.

"I still don't understand" Hook said.

"What he means is, True Love is more about than 2 people involved romantically, it can also involve parents and their children, adoptive families, and so on" Belle clarified for Hook.

"I don't see how the bloody hell we're going to do this, even if by some miracle we find a way to break the curse, we still have Mother Gothel to take care of first" Hook said while flipping over some boxes.

"I think I can help you with that little problem" a mysterious voice called out.

Hook recognizing the voice "Please don't let that be who I think it is."

All of a sudden a mist of blue appeared and out of it came a beautiful young women who appeared to be 18 with long brown hair with blue eyes, wearing an enchanted forest dress that was white with a brown top, while wearing a blue cloak.

Before either Belle or Henry question her, Hook suddenly went up to her with a smile that shows that he isn't happy to see her.

"Pip my old friend long time no see."

Pip rolled her eyes and said "Not long enough Captain" She also emphasized captain.

"Wait you two know each other" Belle asked looking back and forth between them.

"Unfortunately" Hook said, not taking his eyes off Pip.

Pip rolled her eyes and moved passed Hook to turn to Belle and Henry "Feeling's mutual, but let's get introductions out of the way for the other two. The name is Pippa Doyle, but I prefer to go by Pip."

"I'm Belle" she said shaking Pip's hand.

"Henry" he said with a smile as he shook her hand.

"Ok now that that's out of the way, let's get back to the matter at hand, which is Mother Gothel" Pip.

"What how do you know Mother Gothel Pip" Hook asked confused.

"I've personally never met her, but from what I've heard from my sisters, she has the ability to link herself to any magical being, thus allowing her access to their level of magic, which is how she got here in the first place, she snuck into Pixie Hollow, which is the home of all fairies and linked herself to every single magical being there, which thus allowed here to create a portal to come here."

"Wait your sisters are fairies" Henry asked.

"I thought fairies were much smaller, or at least all the ones I've met were" Belle said.

Hook chuckled and said "They are, you see little Pip is only Half-Fairy, which means she only has half the powers of a real one.

Pip just glared at Hook and said "You captain have a big mouth, how about I fix that for you" With a wave of her hand, Pip caused Hook's entire mouth to disappear, this in turn caused Hook to freak out feeling his mouth to find that his lips were gone and everything.

Pip just smiled and turned back to Belle and Henry and said "Yes I am indeed Half-Fairy, which are pretty rare in the enchanted forest, but rest assured I am not the first of my kind to exist, but back to Mother Gothel. Like I said before her magic isn't even hers to begin with, she's using all of Pixie Hollows magic and if she keeps this up Pixie Hollow will fade away within the next year."

"So that's why you came to this realm is to defeat Mother Gothel" Henry assumed.

Pip shook her head and said "Not exactly, you see there is only one way to defeat Mother Gothel and restore all the magic that she has taken, it's a Lily flower that bestows whoever possesses a light of good magic that the user can use for their purposes so long as their intentions are good."

"So what are we waiting for lets go find the flower" Belle said.

"It's not as easy as that, you see the Lily Flower is hidden somewhere deep in the caves of the enchanted Forest located in Corona, it's hidden by a dark spell, one only a practitioner of dark magic can find, so I came here to seek out Queen Regina's help" Pip explained.

Hook still with no mouth, rolled his eyes and muffled something.

"What, what's wrong" Pip asked noticing the worried looks on Belle and Henry's face.

"You see Pip, Mother Gothel has already cursed our town, now everybody but us are under her influence, including Regina and Rumpelstiltskin" Belle explained.

Pip's face immediately fell and let what Belle just told her sink in "I'm too late, she's already linked herself to the Queen and the Dark One."

After a moment of letting that sink in, Pip's face went from despair to confused as she walked over to Belle and staring at her with interest.

"What, what's wrong" Belle asked.

"I sense Rumpelstiltskin's essence coming from inside you" Pip said this time her eyes on Belle's abdomen,

"What" Belle asked shocked.

Hook raised in his eyebrows in surprised, while Henry had a mixture of Happiness and surprised written on his face.

"Put your hand on your stomach and listen" Pip instructed.

Belle did as she was told and was shocked to hear something beating very quietly, as well as a soft nudge from inside.

"I'm pregnant" she said in total shock.

Author's Note

I want to start off by apologizing for the long wait, but here is chapter 3. I promise I will try and update more frequently now, I have the next few chapters planned out. So please stick with me and I promise not to disappoint you. I also want to apologize to Jamie for wanting so long to bring in his character Pip, played by Anna Kendrick, I have decided to upgrade his character Pip to a main character. So please continue to read and review.


End file.
